Setsuna Sanzenkai
is the main protagonist of ISLAND. He is a young man who washed up naked on the sandy beaches of the island. He was rescued by Rinne and begins living in the employ of the Ohara family as their servant. He claims to come from the future to save the world, but cannot even remember who gave him the mission. With a mysterious confidence and optimism, he continues to smash every tradition on the island.Island (visual novel) Appearance Setsuna appeared as a young man with shaggy, black, short hair. His eyes are narrow and black. He found himself naked when washed up without memory. Then, he was given an aloha shirt, short trouser, and sandals from Taro Harisu. Personality He has mysterious confidence and optimism. Plot ISLAND (Summer) Setsuna awakes on land nude and is found by Karen Kurutsu, He is taken to the station and tells them he has no memory not even recalling his own name or how he came upon the island. Later on, he meets Rinne (his daughter) and he recalls his first name Setsuna. NEVER ISLAND (Winter) He was transcended through time, but lost all his memories when he woke up in a snowy place. Then he was found by Rinné, giving him the identity as an older brother of Rinné who had long disappeared and lived in the residence of the O'Hara family. He teamed up with Rinné to make a device that could 'save the world', derived from the desire of his chest who wanted to save someone. smash every tradition on the island.Island (visual novel) Anime ISLAND (first) Setsuna woke up on land, nude and was found by Karen Kurutsu, He is taken to the station and tells them he has no memory not even recalling his own name or how he came upon the island. Later on, he meets Rinne (his daughter) and he recalls his first name Setsuna. He was taken to work as a waiter as Rinne wanted to work with Setsuna to learn each of their memory loss. Setsuna only remembered that he must save a girl and killed a man. He later visited a shrine and met Sara Garandou, having a vision of her with bigger boobs and taller. Sara almost killed Setsuna because she suspected him as a time patrol who would stop her plan to go to the past soon, but stopped it after Setsuna explained his situation. As the story went on, he helped Karen and Sara for each of their trouble. Karen to learn the truth of her mother and Sara to learn the truth about herself as she claimed that she was supposed to be a mother of her current self, with the photo of her mother doting her had the same appearance as her. He soon helped Rinne to be able to hangout during the day after learning from Kuon that her illness of syndrome from the sun was a fake with the help from Sara and Karen. And then he developed feelings towards Rinne and she did so, believing herself to be the myth of love story of Rinne and Setsuna with the end that they were together. However, the dark end that Rinne of the story would die because of suicide due meeting the wrong Setsuna of the story, lead their relationship ended bad. Rinne later remembered the Setsuna who she was supposed to love and his sacrifice effort to save her for returning to the Island from five years ago. Rinne took a boat and sailed to the island where she got lost before during the storm. Setsuna followed her and saved her before she got sunk as her boat got flipped. They were dragged to the island where Rinne and her first Setsuna was lost in five years ago. During their time, Setsuna learned that there was a hidden lab and found the first Setsuna had died due the lack of nutrient. He informed Rinne and she cried a lot. The latter then thanked Setsuna and wanted to have time before she could accept his death. Setsuna and Rinne soon had their time together and able to become the new couple. But for unknown reason, it was just a dream for Setsuna. In reality, he failed to save Rinne and she was found to be dead. Kuon angry with him and blamed him for not protecting her properly. In despair, Setsuna concluded that he realized of what he should have done, protecting Rinne and killed the memory of the first Setsuna inside her. Not for long, Setsuna was told by Kuon about her moment when she found Rinne during her missing time. She found the time capsule and had Karen's mother to learn about it. She suggested Setsuna to freeze the time of himself inside the capsule so that he could meet the one who sent him and created the time machine so he could change the time and Rinne would still alive. Agreed, he sealed himself, waiting for the moment he was freed. NEVER ISLAND He was transcended through time, but lost all his memories when he woke up in a snowy place. Then he was found by Rinné, giving him the identity as an older brother of Rinné who had long disappeared and lived in the residence of the O'Hara family. When the gathering of villagers to have the ransom, they were attacked by the children who wasn't tagged as civilian in there. Sara Garland, the priestess made a plan and asked for Setsuna and Linne to share the ransom to them. However, Karin the leader didn't trust Sara and kidnapped Setsuna. As Setsuna wanted to talk things with Karin, their hideout was attacked by the securities. The attack was merciless as it was only Sara, Setsuna, and Karin who were able to escape. Not for long, they were captured, Sara wanted to convince the soldier that what they did was wrong, but with the head of the soldier showed Sara that her father the priest was killed right in front of her, Setsuna realized that her family position was manipulated by the corrupted higher, planning to dispose them as they knew his plan. Linne saved them when they were taken and in the middle of being burned. Saving their lives however, lead to more tragedy as Sara hid the fact that the bullet which caught her leg was deep, it made her died due the blood loss and unthreatened. Later, Karin died because of the sun syndrome as Setsuna late to take her to the doctor. He soon remembered his true purpose and told Linne everything. It also made them love each other deeper, having Setsuna suggested that they should marry despite Linne was still 13 years old. They had their personal marriage, wedding ring, and sex a night before Setsuna left to the past, hoping to change the world and saved Rinne. ISLAND (second) Setsuna returned to the past and with the ring left on his finger, he remembered everything immediately. He quickly solved the case of Karen, Sara, and Rinne on the right time and things went better. But whenever he wanted to fall in love with Rinne, his feelings towards Linne got in his way. Rinne remembered that his ring was similar to her mom and it shocked him and went to Sara for a talk. He later talked to Sara about his problem and Sara showed a photo file about Ohara family. Kuon in that photo had the very same hand made wedding ring as him. Giving him conclusion that Kuon is actually Linne and Rinne is his daughter and went to her. He begged Linne for forgiveness and let him stayed by her side again and forever, but Linne initially refused and told her story about what happened to her. However, Rinne helped Setsuna to convince Linne and Linne finally let go of her sadness and reunite with Setsuna forever. Gallery will be added. Trivia * There is a possibility that Setsuna mistook his mission to kill a man as he might have to kill the one who will lead his future ally to be killed. * It is never revealed of why Setsuna created his wedding ring before he married Linne as the first Kuon is also Linne before the second Island story occurred. This can be proven if he had married Linne for many times with the story as the further the future will lead into the same period starting from the certain era from the anime's theory. *Due to having no apparent origin, his existence is similar to the Bootstrap Paradox in which information simply exists with no apparent beginning. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males